Emotionless Love
by StephQ
Summary: This is my first Fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it! I well make more soon!
1. Chapter 1

Steph: Hello everyone-

Naruto: Believe it!

Steph: T_T Naruto go away, this is Sai's story. Not yours...

Naruto: But I'm in it too!

Sakura: *punches naruto* NARUTO!

Naruto: I didn't do anything! *Sakura glares* *BANG!* *CRASH* *BANG!*

Steph: Anyway, enjoy the Story!

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

**~The Meeting...**

Yukiya leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. Blood covered her face. She tried to cover a deep wound on her right arm with her hand while trying to stop the bleeding. She didn't know what to do, she had use to much of her energy and chakra fighting against them. She just hoped that the others were alright. And that her plan would work. Her heart started to race as she heard footsteps coming close, she let out a deep breathe and pulled out a kunai. Throwing it at who ever was there, thinking it may be the ones chasing her.

Sai quickly deflected the kunai that was coming at him. The deflected kunai had just missed Naruto's head as it flew by him and hit the tree behind him. Naruto let out a scream and tripped on his own two feet. "Sai! Are you trying to kill me?!" Naruto glared at Sai. Sai just smiled, "Sorry, next time I'll warn you." Yukiya just stared at them, trying to remember who she seen act like that before. Kakashi looked up in the tree where the kunai came from. His eyes went wide as he saw a girl with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, she was wearing a short black jacket with red straps, the same thing Sai was wearing and had on anbu mask. He noticed she was badly hurt, and half of her mask was broken and blood trailed down her face.

"Sai, look up in the tree," Kakashi said pointing at Yukiya.

Sai turned and looked up in the tree, his eyes went wide knowing who she was. "Yukiya?!"

"Stoneface? What are you doing here?" Yukiya mumbled, as she fell from the tree. Sai quickly went and caught her. Naruto and Sakura Came running up to them.

"Is she alright? Do you need me to heal her?" Sakura asked looking at Yukiya.

"Put me down stoneface..." Yukiya mumbled coughing a bit.

"I have a name now, you can stop calling me Stoneface." Sai grumbled putting Yukiya down gentle.

"In my book you're still a stoneface," She said.

Naruto looked at the two of them. "Sai do you know her?" He asked pointing at Yukiya. Yukiya just stood there stared at him. _/Why does he remind me of that idiot Marlow?/_ She asked her self. "Yes, I do know her." Sai said with a smile. Sakura looked over at Yukiya and her wounds.

"Would you like me to heal those?" She asked. Watching as Yukiya shook her head.

"I need to keep moving before they catch up." Yukiya mumbled to herself.

Sai looked at Yukiya, and had an idea of what was going on. "You need some help with it?"

Yukiya glared at Sai. "No I don't. Focus on you're mission right now. I'm sure the only reason why all you are here is because of that."

"Well we're just heading back." Kakashi said. "So we can help out."

"You can't, now I have to go. They're gonna catch up soon-" She was cut of as a paper bomb landed by them. They all quickly jumped away. "damn it! they caught up!"

Five anbu appeared in the trees. "Looks like we found you." The one said as they jumped down from the tree. "Who are they? Did you call for more back up?" sai looked over at Yukiya. _/Backup?/ _ He wondered. "Give up, you're gonna lose anyway." Another one of the anbu said.

"Ha! I may be weak, but I still have some Chakra left!" Yukiya said just before she quickly did some hand signs then placed her five fingers on the ground and yelled. "Ice style: Piercing Water!" Suddenly long ice spikes came out of the ground and went through all put two of the other anbu. The 2 anbu had quickly jumped out of the way of the spikes. Yukiya ran at them pulling out her tip-less tantō, one of the anbu pulled out a kunai quickly. Yukiya tried to attack him but he blocked the attack with the kunai. She looked around quickly,_ /Where did the other one go?/_ she thought to her self. Suddenly the other anbu had appeared behind her. He stabbed her in the back and she fell to the ground. Just as the he raised the sword to finish her off, Sai pulled out his tip-less tantō and blocked it. While naruto attacked the other anbu. After a bit Sai and Naruto had defeated the other two anbu and Sakura was healing Yukiya.

When Sakura was almost done healing Yukiya, the blonde haired girl got up and started walking. "Where are you going " Sai called after her. he ran to her and grabbed her arm. "You're not healed yet!"

"I have to go make sure the others are alright" Yukiya said shaking of his hand. "There was 10 anbu. That was only 5 of them. The other five must be after the rest of them, and that idiot Marlow." She said

"Then let us help you!" Sai said. "Marlow's my teammate too." He said firmly looking at yukiya.

Yukiya sighed, "Fine, you can come along. But once we find Marlow and the others you're going." She said jumping into the trees with Sai following her.

"Hey! wait up!" Naruto called. As him, Sakura and Kakashi tried to catch up to them.

* * *

After a have hour of looking. Yukiya who was ahead of everyone stopped. "Whats wrong Yukiya?" Sai asked as he go closer. He stopped as well after seeing what Yukiya was staring at. His eyes went wide as he stared at many anbu from the Root, just like them, that were dead. But his eyes were mostly on his squad leader's body which was hanged from a tree branch with a bloody rope. "W-why? Why did this happen?" Sai stuttered. Yukiya looked around and noticed that Marlow wasn't here. "Marlow's not here. He must be somewhere else..." She said closing her eyes. The wind blew slightly, and Naruto and the others had caught up. Naruto stared at the dead Root members. "They're..." His voice trailed off.

Yukiya opened her eyes again. "I know where marlow is." She said.

"How?" Sakura asked, trying not to look at the lifeless body's.

"I'm able to sense other peoples chakra pressure." She mumbled starting to move again. Sai and the others follow her till they came to a lake. By the shore Marlow laid there in a puddle of blood. Yukiya quickly went over to him. His mask still covered his face but it was cracked. "Marlow! You ok?" She asked kneeling down beside him. Marlow coughed then spoke. "Yeah..." He mumbled as yukiya helped him sit up. "Sorry, I failed to protect the others..." He trailed off. Sakura came over and started to heal Marlow, while Yukiya tried to think of a plan.

When Sakura had finished healing Marlow. He stood up, "Hey Sai, you gonna help?" He asked. sai shook his head. "No, Yukiya said I couldn't..." Marlow looked over at Yukiya. "Yukiya we need at least another person to help us!" Marlow said.

Yukiya looked at the two of them. "What about them?" She asked pointing at Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

Sai smiled, "They could go on ahead, I could catch up later. Besides it won't take that long to beat the rest of them."

Yukiya sighed, "Fine, but you have to ask your captain. _/Please say no! I don't want to be stuck with two idiots!/ _Kakashi nodded, "Sure, come on Sakura, Naruto, lets go." sakura and Naruto followed Kakashi and they left before Yukiya could utter another word. sai pulled off his beg and looked through in. He grabbed out an anbu mask and put it on.

Marlow looked at them through the silts of the mask. "Whose gonna be squad leader?" He asked them crossing his arms.

"Well Yukiya of course." Sai mumbled placing his hands on his waist. "She's the strongest."

"Who says she is!" Marlow grumbled, knowing it was true.

"Alright lets go," Yukiya said. Then she closed her eyes, searching for the other anbu. When she found them she nodded and Sai and Marlow followed her. Once they got there the 5 anbu attacked. And so did the three of them. After a while the other anbu. Who were from the cloud village had fallen. Yukiya look through their things before the bodies disappeared. She found the scroll, the scroll had a powerful jutsu written in it. The too villages had been fighting over it for many years. But it has always stayed in the Leafs villages hands. The foundation, protected the scroll. It was one of their jobs.

"Alright you can go now Sai." Yukiya mumbled putting away the scroll. Sai nodded and removed his mask and put it away. Then went to catch up with the rest of team seven. Yukiya and Marlow watched as he left. "We should start heading back too."

Marlow nodded his and they started heading back as well. Meanwhile as Sai traveled along with squad seven he thought of his past missions that he Yukiya and Marlow had. The secrets they had shared. But he knew Yukiya was still hiding something but didn't bother to ask. He smiled at remembering such things. Then he frowned, knowing that he may never see them again.

"Hey sai, You ok?" Naruto asked.

Sai Nodded, "Yes."

* * *

The two Root members had almost reached the village, when they saw team seven and Sai. Marlow smiled under his mask. "Who would have thought we would have ever saw him again..."

"Yeah." Yukiya said softly, her hair blew in the wind slightly. The sun had started to go down, it was almost night fall. They stood on top of a mountain staring down at them. "yes, we'll probably never see him again after this..." then she turned around and vanished. Marlow stood and watched a bit longer before he then too vanished.

**~End of Chapter 1~**

**The Meeting...**

**Sorry, I know its short. But I hope you enjoyed it! Next Chapter well be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Chapter 2~**_

_**The Reason For Leaving...**_

Three days had passed. Sai laid on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't get them out of his mind, Marlow and...Yukiya. Marlow was his first real friend. And Yukiya, was just really special to him, is what you could say. He hoped that he would get to see them again. But he knew he probably wouldn't. After all, Danzo did say that Sai no longer needed to see them. Sai Sighed and rolled over looking out the window. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Sai! Want to hang out with us?" naruto called from behind the door. Sai stood up and pulled on his shoes and opened the door. There stood Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and choji. They all smiled at him. "So you gonna come?" sai nodded and closed the door behind him as they left to go into town.

Sai and the others had a great time wondering the streets together. They joked, and laughed, well not sai. He still didn't have all his feelings back. "Hey why don't we check out that mask store around the corner here?" Kiba and Naruto said at the same time then laughed. They Started walking to the store. Meanwhile, Marlow and Yukiya were at the mask store. Marlow was looking at all the scary mask. while Yukiya just rolled her eyes and waited for him to finish. "Hurry up! We don't have all day you idiot!" Yukiya grumbled crossing her arms. Marlow sighed, and picked out a mask. "Just let me buy this..." He said going to go pay for it. Yukiya just glared at him as she watched him.

Sai stopped as they reached the mask store. There he saw marlow and Yukiya. "Hey why are those two over there wearing the same thing Sai is?" Kiba whispered. Shikamaru looked over at Sai. "They're part of the Root to right? You know them?" he whispered to sai so only he could hear. Sai nodded. "Are those the two we met a few days ago?" Naruto asked. Since he didn't know what they looked like, cause they were wearing masks. sai nodded again, "Their names are Yukiya and Marlow." He mumbled. "Who cares who they are! Lets just keep going." Choji said. They all agreed and kept walking.

Yukiya's eyes went wide as she sensed sai's and that spiky yellow hair kids chakra. She looked over seeing them. "Hey Yukiya, what is it?" Marlow asked looking in the same direction "oh..." He mumbled seeing sai and the others with him. "Lets go," Yukiya said, turning and starting to walk off as marlow stared for a few more seconds then followed.

"They're leaving..." Shino said. Kiba picked up a rock and smirked. "So they don't even say hi huh?" He mumbled looking at them. "lets grab their attention .." he said then threw the rock at Marlow. Yukiya appeared behind Marlow in a flash and caught the rock. "Watch your back idiot!" She mumbled looking at Marlow. Marlow looked at Yukiya. "Sorry, I'll remember for next time when someone throws a rock at my head." he smiled then yukiya dropped the rock and they kept walking. Naruto clenched his fists. "What the hell is wrong with them?" He yelled. Sai looked down at the ground. "They don't have feelings is whats wrong..." He mumbled. Naruto looked at Sai. "So they're like you use to be?" Sai nodded.

The day pasted by and it was lunch time. "Where you wanna go for lunch? I'm hungry!" Choji said rubbing his stomach. They all shrugged, "Why don't we buy some stuff then go eat under a tree or something." Shikamru shuggested. They all agreed and went off to the store to buy some stuff to eat. Then they went to look for a spot to eat. As they walked along a path through a forest. There was a rustle in the trees. They all stopped and looked up trying to see what it was. Kiba pointed at one of the trees. "Up there! I see someone!" He said. Suddenly a dark figure moved quickly to another tree and kept moving from tree to tree. "I'll get him!" Naruto said doing some hand signs, then shadow clones appeared. They went after the dark figure. "They should be able to get him! He can't get away!" Naruto smiled placing his hands on his waist.

After a while of waiting, and after they had their lunch. They heard someone yell, "AH! DAMN IT!" Then they heard a thump. " That sounded like that guy we saw earlier..." Shino muttered. Kiba sniffed the air, "it smells like him too." They all went in the diraction of the sound. When they had finally got there, Marlow arms were being hold down by some of the shadow clones. "What The Fuck?!" He said kicking one of them only to watch it disappear "All I was trying to do was go home and I get attack by these damn shadow clones. Where the hell is Yukiya when you need her?!" he yelled finishing off the rest of the shadow clones. _/How annoying.../ _he thought. Then looked over to see, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, choji, and sai. He glared at the blond spiky hair kid. "What hell is your problem?! Attacking people out of the blue!" Then he sighed, crossing his arms. "Well then don't stalk us!" Naruto yelled back. marlow glared at him again. "Like I said I was going home. And Sai you left some things at the house from when you left a few years ago..." He grumbled looking over at Sai. "Did I?" he asked.

Marlow nodded, "yeah some of your paint brushes and paint." He mumbled. "Want me to go get them for you? I'll leave them at your house." He said jumping into the trees and leaving. Shikamaru looked over at Sai. "Did you use to live with him?" Sai nodded. "But that's in the past now..."

After a long day Sai returned home. Only to find a few bags of stuff by his door. He looked through the bags and realized that it was the stuff Marlow said he would drop off. He took it inside and flopped down on his bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Suddenly he open his eyes slowly. He keeled in front of Danzo along with Yukiya and Marlow. "Sai, you well no longer see these two again." Danzo Said firmly. Sai looked up at Danzo. "But why?" He asked confused. "Because, they well only bring you down. Yukiya, Marlow you may leave and return to your duties." Yukiya and marlow both nodded before they left in a flash. "How well they bring me down?!" He almost yelled. "Your feelings are starting to come back." Danzo said again. He turned and started walking. "And there are other reasons as well, but you're not ready to know yet..." He then left leaving Sai where he was. Sai felt like crying. It was like his heart was just ripped out of him. It was true he was gaining his feelings back because of them. _/But...just what are the other reasons?! Do Yukiya and Marlow know?!/ _

Suddenly Sai's eyes flashed open, he sat up quickly breathing heavily. Sai looked around and saw that he was in his home, in his own bed. He cleuched his chest as tears streamed down his face. "Why? Why did that have to happen?" He remembered when he moved out of the house they all lived in, leaving behind his squad mates, they were his first friends and he didn't understand any of it. All he wanted now was to forget the past, but he knew that would be impossible. He laid back down and closed his eyes. Falling asleep once again.

Yukiya returned to the house. She removed her mask as she walked through the hall way. She stopped when got to sai's old room. She was covered in blood, and had a few cuts on her arms. She stared into the room looking at the painted walls with pictures Sai had painted. "Hey Yukiya! You're back!" Marlow Said coming out from his room with a smile. "Yeah..." was all Yukiya mumbled then went to her room shutting the door behind her. Marlow watched as she walked away. Then he looked over into the other room, looking at the walls. He smiled a sad smile. "It was nice seeing you again Sai..." he whispered so only he could hear, then went to his room. Closing the door quietly.

Yukiya sat on the window ledge staring up at the night sky. She had no feelings, and she could barely remember her past before Danzo had taken her. But she remember most of it. Then she thought of Maka, the girl she had trained with to become part of the Root. Her best friend, but in the end, she had to kill her to survive. Nothing would stop her to reach her goal. Danzo knew she had the power, she came from a very powerful clan and her mothers tinted blood ran through her veins. She hated her parents she didn't understand them. Its their fault that all of this has happened to her. Yukiya pulled her knees up to her chest. She was glad they were dead. She was a monster thanks to them. All Danzo was doing was using her. He wanted to see how strong she could become. Once she became strong enough, he would use her as a weapon. That's all he thought of her. A emotionless weapon. At some point one of them would die. But the question was, who is gonna die first? And how?

**~End Of Chapter** 1~

Hey guys! How you like it so far? I know the chapters are kinda short. But I just hope you enjoy the story! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
